Don't Cha
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: This is what happens when Emmett cleans. WARNING: May scar your mind for life. T for swear words. One-Shot


**This is a completely random One-Shot. I was thinking about Emmett and then the Pussycat dolls and cleaning my room and then this happened. Haha.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

I was humming Rosalie's favorite song while cleaning my room. And then the idea popped into my head. I grinned and ran into the closet and changed into one of Rosalie's mini skirts. I couldn't zip it with out breaking it so I left it undone. I grabbed Rosalie's ipod and hooked it up to the speakers. I found the song and hit play.

_OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)_

_[Buster Rhymes]  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave_

_[Pussycat Dolls]  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

_[Busta Rhymes]  
OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all_

_[Pussycat Dolls]  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

I put my fist in the air and looked towards the door…where everyone was watching. Bella had her hands on Renesmee's ears and Edward had his hands on her eyes. Everyone jaw was dropped. The skirt ripped and fell off me.

"I think I just lost my eyesight…and I didn't think that that was possible." Edward said.

"Eh, I see it every night." Rosalie shrugged, checked her nails and left. Everyone else ran and I continued cleaning.

* * *

**Yeahh, I told you it was random. Bu just imagines it. Hahahahahahahahha. Should I make another chapter of Emmett singing and dancing and change this from being a One-Shot???**

**Haha, review.**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


End file.
